Burning
by penci1s
Summary: Just a free verse poem about Meg's point of view of the series. light Megstiel.


_._ | _Meg_ | _._

You first met

- _sweetassugar-_

when your father **(Azazel)**

told you to _check_ on him.

He wanted to make sure his

was just as _special_ as ever

/you were special\\\

{ **why weren't you special enough?** }

you wanted to take them

but father wouldn't let you….

so you killed a pastor

so what?

[( _ **so you remember another life**_

 _ **where you were devout**_ )]

then those

& _stupidmeddlingWinchesters_ &

exorcise you and you go back

 **d-o-w-n,d-o-w-n,d-o-w-n**

to

 _ **HELL**_

s-s-so…

you possess

 _-sweetassugar-_

{you HATE him}

and trick his oblivious older brother

[ **dean was always slow** ]

then you kidnap the little Harvelle girl

|and you know how much it kills sam to see her tied up|

{so what if dean sees through you?}

and then Lucifer comes

and he isssss

 _GLOURIOUS_

\he doesn't seem to care for you much/

suddenly…

you've met

… **the(** _ **your**_ **)angel** …

 _(*|Castiel|*)_

he's standing in a ring of fire

[[ _you think the flames suit him_ ]]

(and you know that he's doing something)

((you can feel his power burning you))

but it isn't until you've been knocked into his arms

and he tries to kill you

 **& youthinkhemightbeabouttokissyou&**

then he throws you into the holy fire

and steps over you

(you think that made you like him more)

{[and his meatsuit doesn't hurt]}

And then Lucifer's caged again

and some crossroad upstart

is calling himself _**king**_

and trying to hunt

you?! **you?!** **you?!** _ **you?!**_

you capture the

& _stupidmeddlingWinchesters_ &

they tell you they'll let you have

" _the king_ "

if you help them

[ **something about a soul** ]

once you get to where

" _the king_ "

is hiding

and see

… **the(** _ **your**_ **)angel** …

 _(*|Castiel|*)_

again

you can't help but jump him

 _[you tell yourself it's to get his blade]_

 _ **[but you know it's something else]**_

you don't think he's going to respond much

but he does ( _oh, he does_ ) and suddenly

you are

 **b.u.r.n.i.n.g**

 **b.u.r.n.i.n.g**

 **b.u.r.n.i.n.g**

with his _grace_.

it's terrifying and beautiful

but you try to pass your expression off as a reaction to

 _f.e.e.l.i.n.g.c.l.e.a.n_

(you do feel clean)

(but it feels better than you could've imagined)

t*h*e*n

some low level demon

tries to torture you…

and you

 _ **L.A.U.G.H**_

((AS IF HE COULD HURT YOU))

but the real treat of the night is getting to torture

" _the king_ "

and, better yet

k*i*l*l

 _him._

(( _turns out he's not actually dead_ ))

"""""

1 year later,

you meet

 _.emmanuel allen_.

you can feel

… **the(** _ **your**_ **)angel's** …

 _(*|Castiel's|*)_

 _grace_ burning inside of him,

but all that power is wasted…

 _so_

you go with **deano** and bring

… **the(** _ **your**_ **)angel** …

 _(*|Castiel|*)_

Clarence

back

but he's not himself…

 _ **not at all**_

when he wakes up

[ _thank…someone_ ]

he's even less himself

but he's sweet and will do anything for you,

and your " _ **thorny beauty**_ "

so you kill his sister…

{ **only after she tries to kill him** }

then…

" _the king_ "

kidnaps you and tortures you for a year…

 **[the worst is when he dyes your hair** _ **blond**_ **]**

you eventually accept that you're

in… _something_ …with

 **(** … **the(** _ **your**_ **)angel** … **)**

 _(*|Castiel|*)_

(Clarence)

your unicorn.

so you make a pizza date,

but before you can have any italian food at all,

you're standing next to

" _the king_ "

and, for the first time since your early days in hell,

you _miss_.

… **(the)** _ **your**_ **(angel)** …

 **(** _(*|Castiel|*)_ **)**

 **(** Clarence **)**

 _unicorn_

flashes before your eyes

and the blade pierces your chest…

*3*

you can feel the fire building in your veins

*2*

you take a final breath

*1*

and wish for

… **(the)** _ **your**_ **(angel)** …

 **(** _(*|Castiel|*)_ **)**

 **(** Clarence **)**

 _ **Unicorn**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a little free verse poem I wrote about Meg's journey through the series. I am a Megstiel shipper, as is obvious. I welcome constructive criticism, but this piece was mostly for fun. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lif**


End file.
